justbetweenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:System engineer
Welcome Welcome to Just Between Wikis, System engineer! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. *Feel free to use the help links posted on the main page if you need guidance and advice on technical issues on wikis. *Look up past changes you have made in your contributions log. *Keep track of your favorite Just Between Wikis articles through your very own watchlist. *Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them on the admin FireDragonArmy's talk page. One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Just Between Wikis! FireDragonArmy 00:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Slipstream drive Hi, thanks for your contribution of this article. Quite a challenging article to begin writing on this wiki. I think its the most developed piece of tech in the Just Between Verse. I applaud you for taking it up. I've taken the liberty to help you a little bit. I've used most of the info you provided and removed some of the details you mentioned. They stemmed from the TV-series and should not be referenced so detailed. You may refer to them and use them but not in such detail. Further more you mentioned some events that took place in the TV-episode Timeless. The events of that episode did not take place within the JB universe as far as I know. Gina wrote her own similar story to replace those events. This would be the Just Between Stars (episode). I haven't written all of the details surrounding the events that are of importance to the Slipstream article. I'll leave them up to you to expand. For more useful technical details please use this link but remember be careful when referencing the TV-series: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Quantum_slipstream_drive And check out these stories. They have significant importance to the development story of the slipstream drive. Read up on them and if you feel like it you can implement them on the article. Just Between a Rock & a Hard Place. Just Between Stars. Last three stories of Just Between Season 4. First two stories of Just Between Season 5. And the Millennium series. Please also note that I may have to change the name of your article on the Slipstream drive. Its full name is Quantum Slipstream Drive. I will have to alter that. Just as soon as I figure out how. Happy to have you on board. Hope to see more of your work. FireDragonArmy 00:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Careful with TV-show details Hey Niko, In the future be careful with mentioning details from the TV-series. If you take a look at the changes I have made to your article on Species 116 you'll see what I mean. I've removed certain bits of info that were in the TV-show but were never mentioned in the Just Between Series. You can mention some information on the species from the TV-show as a base reference. Like when did Starfleet first encounter them, where, who were they. But you gotta remain basic in this information. That's the top section of the article. It helps that when you are writing an article you go back to the Just Between stories and check what was said about the subject of the article. Remember that the Just Between Wikis is not like Memory Alpha, its not about the tv-show but about Gina Dartt's stories. But we are real happy to have you on board. Please keep contributing, you're doing a good job. Consider these your beginner mistakes, you'll get the hang of it soon, don't worry. Pretty soon you'll be at the level where you don't even need help from people like me anymore but making great articles on your own. FireDragonArmy 11:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Assimilation Chamber Hi, I'm sorry to have to inform you that the page for Borg assimilation chamber will have to be deleted unless you can reference it somehow. I can't find any mention of it in the JB or MLN series. I'm still checking but I'm not sure its ever mentioned in the series. If you know differently let me know. Please use the talk page of the article in question for this. I'm not gonna delete it just yet. I'm giving you (and me) some time to find a reference for it. FireDragonArmy 13:40, 14 November 2008 (UTC)